1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sexual appliances. More specifically, the invention is a multifacet sexual aid which enables the use of a plurality of detachable male and female prosthetic members of various configurations and/or shapes and sizes to effect heightened levels of sexual intercourse between the sexes.
2. Description of Related Art
Sexual appliances have long been used as educational tools, therapeutic devices and to prevent the transmission of communicable or sexually transmitted diseases of varying sorts. Other and probably more valid purposes for the use of sexual aids may be related to some medical or psychologically induced dysfunction suffered by a sexual partner which stymied the fullness or ecstasy of the sexual experience between two people.
Such use of sexual aids has bridged many chasms between the sexes, particularly, between husband and wives who have experienced some form of mental, physical or emotional trauma which has temporarily severed emotional or sexual ties between them. This form of trauma has the propensity to short circuit the emotional connection which is an important link when not unsevered which leads to the wonderful experience or mutual enjoyment of sexual intercourse. Among the conventional sexual aids as further described below are prosthetic phallic elements or dildos which are erogenic stimulators. One of the most debilitating problems with these types of sexual aids is the lack of a secure connection for uninterrupted use during intercourse. The multifacet sexual aid as herein described is a quick release sexual aid which is adapted for numerous prosthetic facets which effects multiple levels of sensual enjoyment between sexual partners not heretofore or hereinbelow described.
U.S. Patents issued to Briggs (U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,957), Clark (U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,254), McAllister (U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,396) and Kain (U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,603) describe the evolution of the erogenic stimulator up to a point in time around Nov. 25, 1997 where the public innately required a more secure means of utilizing prosthetic phallic elements or dildos for an extended level of use. Later came numerous fastening prosthetic devices waist belts and pubo-vaginal devices for females as described in the U.S. Patent issued to Habib (U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,184).
Similar waist belt prosthetic fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Patents issued to Garcia (U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,541), Chang (U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,592), Chang (U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,810), Taylor (U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,473) and Lakusiewicz (U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,970). One of the major set backs of the screw-on type prosthetic fasteners is the extensive time delay required to remove or exchange prosthetic elements during actual intercourse. Another failure of the conventional prosthetic sexual aids is the demand for an alternating power source to run complex mechanisms for sexual stimulation which usually amounts to electrical cord entanglements or barriers between sexual partners.
As a corrective alternative, patents respectively issued and granted to Tavel (U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,381), McAllister (U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,499) and Merz (U.S. Pat. No. CA (U.S. Pat. No. 815,315) disclose cordless sexual aids which run vibrator systems disposed within the prosthetic phallic or dildo. Other conventional features which fall within the scope of these corrective alternatives include the advent of artificial vaginas which also incorporate the use of cordless or direct current generating power sources for providing sensual stimulation via the vibratory mechanisms between partners. These features are clearly described in patents issued and granted to Gauntlett (U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,559), Leonard et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,303) and Beantragt (U.S. Pat. No. CA 2604511), respectively.
The following patents and publications by Chapman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,175), (U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,429), Okamoto (U.S. Pat. No. DES. 246,119), Carlsen (U.S. Pat. No. DES. 380,547), Semyonova (U.S. Pat. No. DES. 371,442), Bowden (U.S. Pat. No. DES. 395,081) and VOYAGES Catalog (undated material) disclose conventional prosthetic devices with ornamental features which are considered to be of general relevance to the multifacet sexual aid as herein described.
Thus, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The multifacet sexual aid according to the invention includes a waist belt having a first, second and third belt portion. The first belt portion has a substantially planar portion and a first and second attachment end. The planar portion is a parabolic shaped front element which include a spring-loaded attachment mechanism within a substantially central portion of the planar potion for attaching at least one prosthetic phallic element thereto as a quick release and quickly deployed element. A couple connector is also used to couple a plurality of different prosthetic phallic elements as either a convex or concave connection to the spring-loaded mechanism.
The second and third belt portion are fixedly joined to the substantially planar portion at a common point such that the intersection of the respective ends forms insertable loops for inserting a user""s legs therein. The free ends of each second and third belt portions are fixedly secured at opposing internal first and second internal surface portions of the first belt portion via mechanical stitching. The first belt portion includes hook and loop fasteners disposed on the first and second attachment ends, respectively for releasably fastening and securing the first and second ends of the first belt portion together. The spring-loaded mechanism includes both a concave configuration and a convex configuration for alternately attaching at least one prosthetic phallic member with or without the use of the coupled connector.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a multifacet sexual aid for effecting heightened levels of sexual stimulation between sexual partners.
It is another object of the invention to provide a multifacet sexual aid which is easily deployed and/or removed with a minimized number of mechanical fasteners or attachments.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multifacet sexual aid which decrease delay time between exchanging different prosthetic facets during sexual intercourse.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a multifacet sexual aid which is light-weight and impervious to moisture ladened effects such as rust and corrosion.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.